Previous moisture detection systems, utilized two closely spaced conductors (e.g., conductive elements, wires). When a conductive liquid (e.g., water, salt water, water with minerals, urine, blood, body fluid) is present, an electrical circuit (e.g., connection, path, electrical coupling) between two conductors may be established and may be detected by a reader (e.g., circuit, detector).
The impedance through the liquid can vary widely due to factors that include conductor spacing, amount of liquid (e.g., moisture), and chemical content of the liquid.
The variation in the impedance through the liquid may reduce the accuracy of detecting a position (e.g., length, distance, location) of the liquid with respect to the conductor. Detecting moisture may benefit from improvements in reducing the effect of variation in the impedance of a liquid on accuracy, detecting the location of the liquid, and detecting an area of the liquid.